You Will Always Be Victorious
by CreddieShipper
Summary: Tori decides to quit Hollywood Arts after coming in contact with a mean girl named Jade. Can Tori's new friend Andre convince her otherwise? Based off "Pilot" episode. Tori/Andre.


**This will be my first attempt at Victorious fanfiction. I said to myself that I wouldn't ship on this show, but Andre/Tori changed my mind. Well them and Cabbie (Cat and Robbie).**

* * *

"What's the prob...dog?" Jade gave me a smug grin as I walked out of Mr. Sikowitz's class into the main hallway. She just poured coffee all over my hair after choosing me to play the "family dog" for Pete's sake!

I don't know what I did to make Jade detest me so much. Could it be that I impressed hundreds with the song my sister Trina was supposed to sing "Make It Shine" and made it into Hollywood Arts? Perhaps that is one of the reasons, but the main one could that she walked in on me rubbing off coffee I accidentally spilled on her boyfriend Beck. Whatever the reason I felt the waft of Jade.

This school is not for me. Everyone is all artsy and talented and I'm just normal. I would have backed out on my first day if it were not for the words of encouragement from my newest friend Andre. He followed me into the hallway and asked "Hey. What are you doing?"

With my cellphone in hand I answered "Calling my mom to tell her I want to go back to my old school." My fingers were ready to dial.

"Why?" Andre asked being persistent. Apparently he never had coffee poured on him.

"Cuz I don't like black coffee all in my hair", the numbers were dialed.

"Then I'll get you some cream and sugar", Andre tried to lighten up the mood with some comedy, but I was still ready to go home. Andre grabbed my phone.

"Give me back my mom!" I demanded.

"You're going to quit on your first day, because of some mean girl?"

"It's not just her. I don't fit in with all this", I pointed to the decorative lockers, "All these kids are talented and artsy and I'm just normal."

"This school is not normal and your not normal either. I've seen what you can do on stage. You belong here", with that Andre walked back to class.

* * *

Back at home I rewatched my performance.

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breath it in_  
_To let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_  
_Or what it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_  
_You're lost in the moment_  
_You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

After I finished watching, my sister Trina sat down next to me on the couch. She looked at me and asked "Are you really going to quit?"

"I don't know. Should I go back?"

"Well yeah. I don't what to be known as the one whos little sister quit on her first day at Hollywood Arts", Trina stood and concluded with "And I think you were awesome in the show. Just not as awesome as me."

I laughed to myself at my sister's words of "wisdom." Her and Andre were right though. I can't let some mean girl like Jade bring me down. I had to keep my head high and face the world. I was going back to Hollywood Arts.

* * *

The next day I entered the classroom to Jade glaring at me and Mr. Sikowitz saying in surprise "Tori you're back. Have you every thought about coming in through the window?"

"No", I answered.

"Well think about it."

_Yeah right_

We started something new called alphabetical improv and I chose who wanted involved including Jade. We went through the alphabet at least once until Jade messed up.

"The letter F I know!!" she yelled.

After class Andre caught up with me and congratulated me.

"Well I thought about what you said. I'm not normal and this school isn't either. I belong here. Thanks Andre", I hugged him.

"No problem. To me Tori you will always be victorious."

With that said Andre and I went off to lunch. Man I love this school.


End file.
